Young Blood (español)
by Lilith K Beilschmidt
Summary: Bakugou no ha ido a clase y su madre le pide a su vecino Midoriya la tarea. Por supuesto, no sabe nada de la tensa relación entre ellos dos... Y tampoco sabía Midoriya lo que andaba haciendo Kacchan cuando entró en su cuarto. Un pequeño one-shot KatsuDeku básicamente pwp/porno porque quería que se pajearan el uno al otro. Traducción hecha por mi waifu Brena y dedicado a mi Aruba


Midoriya miró hacia la pizarra, distraído. Apenas podía hacer algo más que escuchar lo que el profesor estaba explicando de geometría, incluso si su voz sonara como si estuviera mucho más lejos de lo que realmente estaba. Su mano deslizaba suavemente el bolígrafo por el margen de la libreta, garabateando algún dibujo sin sentido que le hacía parecer mucho más concentrado en la lección de lo que realmente estaba. Estaba usando toda su concentración para mantener los ojos en los polígonos y en las ecuaciones, incluso si no entendía qué se hacía con ellos. Lo que fuera por contenerse y evitar el mirar hacia aquel sitio vacío delante de él, que le generaba paz y aun así aquel extraño sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza.

Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar exacto que justamente se había dicho que no mirara.

— ¡Estúpido! —se gritó a sí mismo, mordiendo su labio, volviendo a mirar hacia su cuaderno, el cual ahora merecía ser llamado una obra de arte post-moderno. Su ritmo cardíaco enloqueció, por lo que de veras esperaba que fuera vergüenza, rezando porque nadie hubiera tenido la gran idea de mirar al aburrido friki sin-Peculiaridad de Midoriya Izuku cuando estaba tan vergonzosamente sonrojado. En serio, ¿cómo podría ser tan estúpido de estar así por una persona que le hacía _bullying_ en cada oportunidad que encontraba? El odio habría sido una respuesta apropiada, pero, jeje, bueno…

¿Por qué odiar cuando puedes estar inútil y estúpidamente prendado de esa persona?

Puso su mano libre en su boca, mirando por la ventana el gris y nuboso cielo. Por mucho que admirara la fuerza y el coraje, esto no tenía sentido alguno. Había culpado incontables veces a su cuerpo adolescente y a sus niveles de hormonas subiendo y bajando y subiendo y subiendo aún más y luego bajando de golpe, como si estuvieran teniendo el momentazo de sus vidas subidas en una montaña rusa, mientras que él solo sentía ganas de vomitar. Deseando que esto fuera "sólo una fase" o una de esas "tonterías que sólo duran unos meses", pasó todo el año, evitándole todo lo que podía, por su bienestar tanto físico como mental. Y debió haber sido fácil, mucho más fácil, sentirse aliviado y apartarlo de su mente al darse cuenta que había faltado a clase. El primer día, sin embargo, se pasó todo el día extremadamente preocupado. Y hoy, incluso si intentó todo lo que pudo por mantenerle fuera de su cabeza, apenas podía apartar los ojos de su silla o mantenerse atento en clase. Era tan sumamente patético que se hubiera pasado todo el día burlándose de sí mismo por tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad, es casi como si echara de menos sus insultos constantes.

El sonido de la campana le cogió tanto por sorpresa que dio un salto en su silla (haciendo que las chicas de la última fila se rieran disimuladamente). El interminable día de clase había llegado a su fin y él sólo quería _morir_. Dejando caer su bolígrafo, cogió su ondulado y desordenado pelo y enterró la cara en la mesa mientras el profesor le decía a la clase que salieran y tuvieran un buen día. Pudo oír el terrible ruido repentino que sus compañeros hacían al meter las cosas de vuelta a sus mochilas, moviendo las sillas, charlando a viva voz y saliendo de la clase tan rápido como podían. Uno de los amigotes de Bakugou le pegó en la cabeza al pasar por su lado, riéndose entre dientes, y fue ahí cuando levantó la cabeza, con una expresión que mostraba perfectamente cuán harto de todo estaba por dentro. Con tranquilidad, puso sus propias cosas dentro de su mochila y se levantó, colocando gentilmente la silla bajo la mesa, aspiró profundamente… Bueno, más bien, lo hizo como unas dos o tres veces y entonces caminó hacia el profesor.

—Disculpe, ehm, perdón, señor — preguntó, su voz débil y dubitativa.

— ¿Sí, Midoriya? —respondió, con una nota en su voz que denotaba claramente molestia. Genial.

—Uhm, lo siento muchísimo, pero… —sus dedos se entrelazaron, mirando a la ventana de nuevo— Quería preguntarle… algo…

—Tengo algo de prisa, Midoriya, ¿podría por favor ser más conciso?

— Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí, culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento mucho! —se inclinó y tragó saliva, lo que sólo hizo que el profesor soltara un bufido exasperado. Se incorporó de golpe y fue directo al grano— Sólo quería preguntarle por los deberes de Bakugou, señor.

Eso cogió al profesor completamente por sorpresa. Abrió sus ojos como platos y le clavó su mirada. De entre todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, fue esta la que pronunció:

— ¿ _Tú_?

—Somos vecinos, señor —se apresuró en explicar, evitando aquellos ojos curiosos— Su madre me lo pidió.

El profesor abrió rápidamente su maletín y le dio dos libretas de ejercicios, explicándole algunas cosas que probablemente olvidaría de aquí a unos minutos. Asintió a todo lo que dijo y salió corriendo del instituto, vuelta a casa. O, bueno.

A casa de los Bakugou.

Esa misma mañana, cuando estaba atándose los cordones, su propia madre vino, pidiéndole un favor. Cuando él dijo que sí, nunca habría esperado que se trataría de aquello. Ella le había dicho, esa mañana, que la madre de Bakugou había llamado. Su hijo había pillado un buen resfriado hacía unos días, probablemente cuando decidió ir de escalada sin llevar un abrigo. Algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto, puesto que el chico, habiendo nacido con parte de la Peculiaridad de calor de su madre y, por ende una alta temperatura corporal, no comprendía bien el concepto del frío y era propenso a salir en invierno sin mucho abrigo. Izuku estaba diciéndole educadamente a su madre que era una verdadera lástima, cuando ella dijo que sería maravilloso si él pudiera pedir la tarea de los días en los que el chico se había ausentado. Se puso totalmente blanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Claramente, su madre no sabía nada de su relación con Katsuki. Ni de la parte del bullying ni de la parte de "me-muero-por-liarme-con-él". Su instinto fue girarse hacia ella y mirarla con cara asustada y buscar cualquier tipo de excusa, una lo suficientemente buena como para que pareciera que realmente quería, pero le era completamente imposible hacerlo. Pero su madre le besó en la frente y le agradeció de antemano el favor que él ya había accedido a hacer antes y le deseó un buen día antes de volver al salón a ver su telenovela favorita.

Miró a la casa y respiró profundamente. Cuando sus ojos tropezaron con el _kanji_ que se leía como Bakugou, se estremeció. No estaba preparado para eso. Abriendo su mochila, cogió las dos libretas de ejercicios, preguntándose si podía, bueno, simplemente pasarlas por el hueco de debajo de la puerta o algo y entonces salir huyendo hasta llegar al sol. Se acercó a la puerta y buscó algún tipo de espacio por donde pudiera colar las finas libretas, cuando sin querer su mano apretó el timbre de la puerta. Casi las dejó caer al entrar en pánico.

— ¿Sí? — habló una voz suave en cuanto la puerta se abrió— ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú, pequeño Izuku! ¡Entra, entra!

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su asustado rostro, asintiendo mientras era forzado a entrar en la casa de su amigo-pero-enemigo. Su madre esperó a que él se quitara las zapatillas y le abrazó, diciéndole lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez que le vió. La madre de Bakugou tenía una pacífica y encantadora aura alrededor que siempre le hacía pensar en cómo era posible que ella y su hijo estuvieran siquiera relacionados. Ella era educada y cálida (dentro y fuera, ya que ella había nacido con una Peculiaridad de alta temperatura corporal), y parecía que él realmente le agradaba, lo que su propio hijo consideraba molesto.

—Ah, me alegra tanto que hayas venido, Izuku pequeñín. Ya sabes, Katsuki ha estado todo este tiempo en cama aunque lo deteste, así que un poco de compañía le vendrá estupendamente.

—Bueno, la verdad, tengo un poco de… —intentó excusarse, pero su madre le empujó hacia las escaleras, hablándole aún.

— ¡Estoy segura de que tu visita le alegrará el día! Necesita más amigos y menos de su aburrida y vieja madre. Sí, estoy segura de que le encantará tenerte ahí. Los dos sois muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Bueno, la cierto es que… —balbuceó, tratando de encontrar una forma apropiada de explicar lo _delicada_ que era su relación con su hijo.

—Está en su cuarto. No seas tímido y despiértale si está durmiendo. Oh, y si necesitáis algo tan sólo llamadme, estaré justo aquí viendo la televisión. ¡Oh, de verdad, la telenovela que Inko y yo estamos viendo está _tan_ interesante! —desapareció hacia el salón, murmurando aún algo sobre un tal proponiéndose a una cierta tal que parecía estar enamorada de otro cual.

Miró hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa nerviosa atascada en los labios. Sujetando las libretas, subió las escaleras pensando en la forma idónea de hacer aquello. Ahora tendía que olvidarse de su plan original de dejarlas en la casa e irse a la suya tan rápido como pudiera. Quizás estuviera durmiendo, así él podría dejarlas en la mesa y así tener una excusa para…. Espera, no, imposible, su madre claramente le había dicho claramente que le despertara si estaba durmiendo. Ah, le estaban _forzando_ a pasar tiempo con él, ¡qué pesadilla! Su cabeza rápidamente pensó en su situación, en que, aparte de que era justamente él quien había ido a visitarle, lo que traía consigo eran deberes. _Deberes de matemáticas_. Si salía de esa casa sin que él le explotara la cara, podría considerarse afortunado. Cuando finalmente llegó a su puerta, tomó la más profunda de las bocanadas de aire.

" _Sé informal, sé simpático, no le provoques, todo debería ir bien... Con suerte_ " se dijo así mismo, incluso si no era totalmente capaz de creerse todo aquello.

La puerta estaba algo abierta y música de J-Rock sonaba alta y ruidosamente. Eso probablemente no ayuda para nada a su gripe, pensó, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. Sin respuesta.

—Ah, Ka-Katsuki, soy yo, Midoriya Izuku… —murmuró, apenas oíble sobre los duros acordes de guitarra, a la par que abría un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo dentro.

En cierto modo se arrepintió de no haber tocado más fuerte, por su propio bien.

Lo primero que vio fue que él estaba, como era de esperar, en cama. No estaba durmiendo sino sentado en el colchón, su cabeza mirando hacia sus piernas. Tan pronto como oyó la voz del otro, levantó la cabeza en un rápido y casi doloroso movimiento, los ojos totalmente abiertos y una cara _in fraganti_ que no habría tenido mucho sentido si no hubiera visto la cosa que trató rápidamente de esconder con las sábanas.

Su sonrisa nerviosa tembló, su propia cara palideció y sus rodillas flaquearon. Bueno, ya estaba en mal lugar, pero había conseguido _empeorarlo_ si cabe pillando a Katsuki teniendo una erección. Tenía la mejor de las suertes, sí.

— ¡Deku! —pronunció a regañadientes, su débil voz insinuando que no estaba en su mejor momento— ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

Con amplios y lentos movimientos propios de un robot, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él y caminó hasta la mesa, dejando las dos libretas ahí.

—Deberes. Te traigo deberes —intentó mantenerse tranquilo, de veras lo intentó, pero cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba temblando. Estaba esperando algún tipo de insulto o respuesta brusca en respuesta, pero Katsuki sólo soltó un hondo y fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Y no podrías haber venido _en cualquier otro maldito momento_? —gruñó, su mano en la cara.

Esa era una pregunta a la que él también le hubiera gustado saber la respuesta, por retórica que fuera. Tanto esa como _"¿podemos actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada aquí, por favor?_ "

—Culpa mía —eso fue lo mejor que pudo decir en un momento como ese. Patético hasta para eso…

Se giró, despacio, para verle mejor. Realmente parecía enfermo y febril, su cara pálida y sus ojos oscurecidos, su cuerpo entero lánguido y su respiración superficial. Tuvo un momento donde sintió pena por él; no estaba acostumbrado a verle tan débil, indefenso. No duró mucho. Tuvo que bajar sólo un poco la mirada para ver que llevaba nada más que una camiseta blanca sin mangas y bóxers.

Katsuki siempre tuvo buen cuerpo, pero no fue hasta hace unos meses atrás que empezó a desarrollar _músculos_. Izuku nunca olvidaría el día que lo vio después de las vacaciones de verano y anduvo mostrando a todos sus tonificados brazos. Qué duro era para él no ponerse _duro_ al verlos y fantasear con aquellos brazos sujetando su cuerpo desnudo bien cerca. De golpe sintió su boca seca y sus mejillas ardiendo. Se relamió los labios y los mordió cuando miró el bulto que las sábanas apenas ocultaba. Era incluso estúpido cómo lo primero que llegó a pensar fue que debía ser bastante grande _._ Y luego en cómo sería tener eso dentro.

Okay, eso había superado el límite cachondo de la decadencia por una semana entera.

Tragó saliva, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y entonces le miró. No había dicho nada aún y eso le ponía todavía más nervioso. Katsuki no era de ese tipo de personas a las que le gustara el silencio y, aun así, ahí estaba, boca cerrada, ojos fijos en él, sin decir una sola palabra, esa cara seria pero no enfadada. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo de siempre, al menos no al que estaba acostumbrado para bien o para mal. Podría ser peor, se repitió así mismo, podría ser mucho peor.

Quizás, pensó, quizás esta era su oportunidad perfecta…

—Eh, uhm, Kacchan —le llamó en una suave y amigable voz— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¿Parezco estar _bien_? —respondió rápidamente en un tono desdeñoso. Podría ser peor.

—Bueno, la verdad es que pareces bastante cansado y febril, así que sí, claramente no estás bien. Pero eso era algo que ya sabía de antemano así que, eh, no estaba preguntando por _eso_ precisamente…

Katsuki levantó una ceja tan alto como pudo, sin pillar esa sutil insinuación.

 _Okay, Izuku, sólo… sé informal, ¿ok?_

—Estaba pensando que esa cosa _ahí abajo_ debe de ser dolorosa.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos y susurrar: "¿Qué?".

Entonces, conforme empezó a darse cuenta, miró lentamente hacia abajo y cerró la boca abruptamente, sonrojándose un poco cuando finalmente entendió lo que estaba insinuando.

— ¿Y por qué preguntas si puede saberse? —por supuesto, se puso a la defensiva, una mano agarrando las sábanas para tapar algo más ese área — ¿Por qué debería ser dolo- UGH?

Y, por supuesto, cuando su mano accidentalmente rozó esa zona tan sensible, entendió por qué decía doloroso. No fue el único para el cual aquello resultó doloroso, ya que el gemido que soltó envió un shock que hizo que Midoriya temblara de la cabeza a los pies. Así era como Kacchan sonaba cuando sentía placer y no podía considerarlo más sexy.

—Eso era a lo que me refería— dijo, descubriendo demasiado tarde lo mucho que le faltaba el aliento en la voz.

—J-Joder…— respondió Katsuki, mandando la mano a su boca. Ambos se mantuvieron callados por un momento, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de decir algo que pudiera volver aún más tensa la situación. O eso pensaban— Bueno, ¿y qué piensas que puedes hacer, Deku?

—Te pregunté si podía ayudarte en algo…

Whoah. ¿En serio había sido él el que había dicho eso? Porque en verdad había sido bastante elegante.

La cara de Katsuki no tenía precio. Era una mezcla de violenta vergüenza y completa incredulidad, algo como " _quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Deku que yo conocía_ ". Esa parte hizo que estuviera un poco orgulloso, muy, muy profundo en su interior. En cualquier caso, esperó una respuesta, pero no parecía dispuesto a darle una de inmediato. Así que se movió, despacio y con cuidado, perseguido por esos ojos rojos y se sentó a su lado, las manos en sus rodillas.

 _Sé informal, sólo sé informal_.

—Kacchan, ¿es que esto es, por algún casual, nuevo para ti?

El rubio no respondió. Simplemente le miró a los ojos, apretando los labios firmemente, respirando con fuerza. Izuku mantuvo el contacto visual mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo las sábanas y ascendía por su bien formado muslo, que se tensaba a su paso. Pero él no hizo nada por pararle, así que continuó su viaje, viajando a través de las arrugas de su ropa interior elástica hasta el comienzo de su erección. Ahí se paró por un segundo.

—Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Extrañamente obediente, espiró y cerró los párpados. Dos de los dedos de Izuku agarraron el elástico del boxer y lo bajaron lentamente, liberando el endurecido miembro, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera ansioso, pero no abrió los ojos aún. Sonrió ante la imagen de su cara totalmente concentrada y buscó su mano con la suya propia.

—No tengas miedo, te prometo que dejará de hacer daño —susurró conforme guiaba la mano de Katsuki a su erección, rodeando la base con los dedos y moviéndolos arriba y abajo por toda su longitud, lentamente. El rubio jadeó de alivio y sonó tan increíble que probablemente lo recordaría por semanas cuando se masturbara. Le movió la mano hacia arriba y presionó sus dedos para apretar la punta gentilmente, lo que parecía complacerle también, aunque no dejara salir ningún sonido. Después de aportar algo más de fricción a la sensible piel del glande comenzó a hacerle moverse de nuevo, esta vez algo más rápido— Sólo relájate, no lo fuerces y sigue tu instinto, no tiene mucho más misterio.

Lentamente soltó su propia mano, dejando que se masturbara él mismo, torpe al principio, pero no necesitó mucho para encontrar su propio ritmo. No podía dejar de mirarle la cara, sus dedos acariciando esa sensible piel de la ingle distraídamente, sintiendo cómo su propio miembro empezaba a rogar por algo de atención también. Quizás no era tan mala idea, después de todo. Apartó su mano queriendo enviarla a sus pantalones, pero le paró el repentino ceño fruncido de Katsuki.

— ¿Por qué paras eso? —farfulló en un gruñido con los ojos apenas abiertos, pero con aquellos irises rojos brillando.

—Yo estoy, bueno, _necesitado_ también —respondió, suavemente, pero al otro eso no pareció gustarle ni un poco.

— ¿No dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con esto? —su mano le cogió por la muñeca y la llevó de vuelta a su erección, con tanta fuerza que también le atrajo tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración chocándose con la suya—Tú me provocaste esto, tú eres responsable de hacer que se vaya, ¿lo pillas?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir y empezar a masturbar su polla enérgicamente, haciéndole gemir tan cerca de su boca que podía hasta _saborearlo_. Abrió la boca, tratando de atrapar un retazo de su aliento, como si pudiera pasar por un casi-beso. Cómo podía tener el valor de estar masturbándole sin dudar ni un segundo, pero ser completamente incapaz de tan sólo presionar sus labios contra su boca, nunca lo sabría. Aun así, apenas era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cómo Katsuki prácticamente le había dicho indirectamente que había estado pensando en él cuando tuvo esa erección. Era como, ¿whoah, este inútil de Deku le había puesto así de duro? Se preguntó en qué habría estado pensado exactamente, qué parte de él le habría excitado, en qué estaría fantaseando cuando la sangre se concentró en su miembro. Quiso preguntarlo, realmente quiso, pero supo que cualquier palabra podría arruinar el ambiente. Así que simplemente se limitó a mover su mano, sacudiendo su polla, mirando a sus entreabiertos labios agrietados y a su rosada cara perlada en sudor.

Era raro, cómo sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblar excepto la mano que usaba para masturbarle. Ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada fija en un sitio sin sentir que _era demasiado_ y tener que mirar a otra parte. Y ahora mismo, su pierna derecha estaba agitándose como loca. Cuando dijo antes que estaba necesitado iba en serio. No quería ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en sus pantalones, pero la urgencia de fricción era real. Y como su mano derecha estaba claramente ocupada con la imperiosa necesidad de Kacchan y su izquierda hacía de soporte, descubrió que usar sus muslos era una buena alternativa. Así que empezó a restregarse como pudo, jadeando erráticamente y dándose cuenta al rato de que estaba tan sumamente desesperado que básicamente había acabado con un violento tic nervioso en la pierna. Por supuesto, no pudo pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —esa rasposa voz era tan increíble que tuvo que apretar sus muslos para soltar un mudo gemido— Me está poniendo nervioso, maldita sea.

—Te lo dije, Kacchan, no eres el único que está cachondo aquí— respondió simplemente, deslizando su mano abajo por toda su longitud y acariciando la piel alrededor—. Si no intento hacer algo por mí mismo no podré hacértelo a ti.

Entrecerró los ojos, dejando salir un bufido antes de que estampar un beso en sus labios sin tacto alguno. Izuku se sorprendió tanto que sintió que sus ojos podrían caerse de sus cuencas y sus pulmones no tenían aire alguno, pero tan pronto como la lengua de Katsuki se adentró en sus labios, mandó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus musculosos hombros y se pegó más a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para besarle ávidamente de vuelta. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo a que ese beso sucediera que se olvidó de cómo respirar y tuvo que romperlo por un momento para buscar a la desesperada algo de aire, sólo para volver a ello antes de que se lo pudiera pensar dos veces y decidiera que no era algo de su agrado. Afortunadamente para él, el rubio parecía tan extasiado como él estaba, ansiando su boca, lamiendo su interior y mordiendo sus labios. Una de sus pálidas manos se movió de su lado, destapándose finalmente y acabó en su rodilla. Se movió pierna arriba, tocando sus aún temblorosos muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, presionándola y masajeándola, forzándole a que soltar sus labios para gemir sin aliento.

—Deja de restregarte como un perro en celo—ordenó Katsuki justo antes de morder su labio de nuevo, esta vez más agresivamente—. Estás así por mí, ¿verdad? Entonces déjame hacerte la jodida cosa a ti también.

Y así desabrochó sus pantalones y tiró de ellos sin mucha delicadeza, sacando así su duro miembro. Movió su cuerpo de modo que estuviera justo enfrente de él y sus piernas se mantuvieran separadas y acarició la suave, sensible piel de alrededor, antes de tocar la base. Midoriya miró abajo, primero al pene de Katsuki, caliente y palpitante bajo sus dedos, su punta enrojecida y mojada con aquel líquido transparente; entonces miró al suyo, rosado y curvado, tan desesperado por un roce. Y esos dedos estaban tan cerca… Pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y le hizo soltar grito ahogado de alarma.

—Es-Espera, Kacchan, espera… —jadeó, palmeando su amplia espalda, su cuerpo entero repentinamente tenso. Por supuesto, eso hizo al otro gruñir, como preguntando que _qué demonios pasaba_ , pero Izuku movió su cabeza de nuevo para mirarle directo a los ojos—Tus palmas, están sudorosas…

— ¿Y qué? —soltó, impaciente, moviendo su mano un poco más— No seas remil-

— ¡No soy un remilgado, Kacchan, estoy _asustado_!

Tardó un rato, vaya que sí, pero al final se dio cuenta de qué es lo que trataba de decir exactamente con eso y bufó algún tipo de disculpa mezclada con una palabrota. La Peculiaridad de Katsuki Bakugou era, como todo el mundo sabía, crear explosiones, producidas por el sudor de nitroglicerina que exudaban sus palmas. A más sudor, más grande la explosión. Y la sensación de quemazón en el interior de sus muslos, donde aún quedaba el rastro de sudor presente, servía como un buen recordatorio de peligro. Estaba tan excitado y atontado que apenas podía recordar su propio nombre, pero no era aún tan estúpido como para dejarle hacer una tontería así de peligrosa…

¿Verdad?

—Okay, pero —su sobrecalentada mano rodeó lentamente su pene y lo apretó gradualmente, haciéndole gemir sin poder contenerse— mientras pueda controlarlo no pasa nada, ¿no?

Asintió vehemente antes de besarle desesperadamente una vez más.

No, no. Era estúpido, estúpido hasta la médula. E insalvable, por quererle a _él_ de entre todas las personas del mundo.

La mano caliente de Bakugou le hacía sentir mejor de lo que debería, sacudiendo arriba y abajo en su pene, la otra yendo más abajo de su espalda, agarrando su culo. El chico peliverde no podía parar aquel movimiento apodado como "de perro en celo" y sacudía sus caderas al compás, a la par que intentaba mantener con su mano derecha un ritmo placentero en la dura polla del otro y disfrutaba del tacto de sus músculos en movimiento con la izquierda. Trataron como mejor pudieron de seguir con el beso, presionando sus labios tanto como podían y atrapándose la lengua el uno al otro, compartiendo los gemidos y jadeos de placer que viajaban como hormigueos garganta abajo. Pero Katsuki puso punto y final cuando echó la cabeza atrás para soltar un gemido en alto que le sacudió entero, y no solo de puro deseo, sino también de miedo de ser escuchados y pillados con las manos en la masa. Con voz temblorosa le advirtió sobre ello, pero no estaba de humor para ser regañado y simplemente resopló, atacando ahora su cuello, mordiendo y chupando tan fuerte que supo que luego dejaría un chupetón. Quiso pararle antes de que hiciera algo que delatara que habían hecho algo, quiso, realmente quiso. Todo lo que hizo sin embargo fue empujarle por cuello para atraerle aún más y jadear, invitándole a descontrolarse del todo con él. Y cuánto se arrepentiría más tarde por ello no tenía comparación al placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento, tan deseado por el chico por el que hace tanto había perdido la cabeza.

Quiso hacerle sentir así de bien, así que intentó mover su mano más rápido, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Katsuki parecía notarlo y le masturbaba aún más fuerte, dejándole débil y apenas capaz de hacer nada que no fuera gemir una y otra vez. Incluso esto era una competición para él, ¿no? Podía probar su propia habilidad y ver si podía ganarle por una vez en la vida, pero esa parte sensata de su cabeza que había estado callando una y otra vez desde que fue a casa de los Bakugou seguía diciéndole que no era una buena idea, ya que presionar al chico de ojos rojos podría acabar muy, muy mal. Así que en cierto modo le dejó hacerlo, incluso si eso significaba aumentar su ya henchido ego o tener bastante por seguro que sería él quien se iba a correr primero.

Dejando un rastro de saliva allá por donde pasaba, su lengua se movió cuello arriba y le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, exhalando su cálido aliento justo después. Midoriya no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro agudo con ese agradable cosquilleo y Katsuki decidió que ese era un buen momento para reírse de él. Se puso todo rojo y movió la cabeza al otro lado, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear su mandíbula con calma deliberada, la mano en su erección ralentizándose también, moviéndose juguetonamente por su punta y aplicando más presión conforme descendía hasta la base. Aquello pareció complacerle tanto que básicamente paró de masturbarle para disfrutar mejor de la sensación, gimiendo suavemente y acariciando su espalda en movimientos circulares.

—Ah… Izuku… —susurró con los ojos cerrados. El mundo entero pareció pararse durante un segundo cuando de golpe se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en _años_ que usaba su nombre real, no ese " _inútil_ " apodo, Deku.

Se sentía tan feliz que podía llorar.

Y casi lo hizo cuando fue nombrado una vez más y una mano caliente como el propio infierno empezó a masturbarle de nuevo salvajemente. Demasiado, demasiado, era casi demasiado para que alguien como él pudiera soportarlo. Su mano se sintió débil cuando le tocó el pecho sobre su fina camiseta, sus pulmones demasiado pesados para respirar adecuadamente, su polla a punto de explotar. Tenía tanto reprimido en su interior: sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos, deseos. Tenía mucho que decir y hacer y lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer fue agarrarle de la camiseta y golpear su cintura contra la mano que le estaba masturbando y besar y mordisquear su labio inferior desesperadamente, llamando su nombre una y otra y otra vez.

—Kacchan… Ahhh, Kacchan… —gimió— Kacchan, Kacchan… Ahhhh, Kacchan, no pares, hmnngg…

Por supuesto, Izuku no duró mucho más. Unas cuantas sacudidas después, estaba temblando y jadeando sin aliento. Apenas pudo pronunciar que iba a correrse (o algo que sonó así) antes de que le robara un profundo beso que silenciara su orgasmo. Después unos estremecimientos y gemidos extraviados, se apartó, mirándole con los ojos borrosos, un hilo de saliva conectando aún sus bocas hasta que Katsuki decidió romperlo en un movimiento de lengua. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, solo se miraron mutuamente, respirando, tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Ves cómo podía… —empezó Katsuki, cogiendo algo más de aire en medio de la frase— controlarme?

Midoriya sólo asintió vehemente. No encontraba siquiera la fuerza para decir algo, ni aún para decir un simple sí. La verdad es que estaba bastante orgulloso de él e impresionado por aquello. Y aún un poco asustado, como si fuera simplemente una racha de buena suerte, como si no pudiera creer que haría eso de nuevo.

Pero, por encima de todo eso, estaba tan locamente enamorado de él que era _insano_.

Buscando algo más de cariño de nuevo, se inclinó hacia él, y una de sus manos de hecho le tomó por la nuca y jugueteó con su verde y rebelde cabello rizado mientras le besaba con cierta suavidad. Un par de besos cortos después, se apartó un poco para decir:

—Ahora hazme terminar a mí ya, Midoriya.

E incluso si él apenas podía moverse, cumplió con aquella orden suya, usando ambas manos para tocar, presionar, bombear y estrujar su polla mientras se relamía los labios entreabiertos. Katsuki siguió jugando con el pelo de su nuca, respirando más fuerte conforme el otro aligeraba el ritmo. Izuku intentó besarle de nuevo, pero él lo rechazó, apartando la mano que le estaba tomando por la nuca y gimiendo con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, tenía que estarlo, notando su polla palpitando y su respiración enloqueciendo, así que le susurró en su boca cosas apenas audibles sobre cuánto quería que se corriera en su mano. Katsuki abrió los ojos con aquello y, tras tragar saliva sonoramente, le besó ferozmente de nuevo por unos pocos segundos antes de tener que parar para insultar repetidamente, gimiendo entre medias.

—Me corro, joder, joder… —masculló entre dientes— ¡Izu- JODER!

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Izuku apretó con ambas manos, mirando a sus labios para atraparlos antes que pudiera soltar nada. Pero Katsuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás de golpe y abrió la boca llegando a su clímax. Izuku se congeló de miedo, los ojos como platos, pensando que _los iban a pillar bien pillados_ si decidía gemir en voz alta. Tan pronto como notó su semen caliente como la lava correr entre los dedos que sujetaban su glande, mandó la otra mano hacia su boca sin pensarlo un segundo, golpeándole _quizás_ demasiado fuerte, tanto que les hizo caerse a ambos sobre el colchón.

Y no habría sido tan desastroso si Katsuki no hubiera vuelto a su "yo habitual" de nuevo, básicamente decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para hacer un par de _explosiones_.

—Katsuki, ¿cariño? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Todo bien ahí arriba con el pequeño Midoriya?

— ¡Claro que sí, Señora Bakugou! —gritó Izuku, intentando esconder como podía con una sonrisa falsa cuán _aterrado_ estaba— ¡Él está bien! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Estamos MUY bien aquí arriba! Él sólo… sólo… ¡Quería mostrarme algo muy guay que ha aprendido a hacer con su Peculiaridad! —miró hacia abajo, temblando incontrolablemente— ¿V-verdad… ?

Apartó la mano de su boca lenta y cuidadosamente, murmurando cuánto lo sentía una y otra y otra vez. Bakugou estaba obsequiándole con la mirada más intimidante, terrorífica y llena de ira que tenía en su arsenal de miradas aterradoras. Y él ya había visto muchas veces con anterioridad algunas de las más aterradoras.

Ja, ja, era gracioso cómo, de pronto, los besos y los gemidos y todo lo demás que había pasado parecía una feliz y edulcorada fantasía suya.

—Sí, mamá —respondió, hincándole aquella mirada de ojos carmesíes ardiendo en una fría furia—. Es una puta pena que Midoriya tenga que irse ahora mismo.

— ¿Qu-qué?

— ¡KATSUKI! ¡Ese lenguaje! ¡Te he dicho que decir palabrotas no está permitido en esta casa!

—Ya me has oído —continuó, esta vez no lo suficiente alto como para que su madre pudiera escucharlo, incorporándose en sus codos—. Vete. ¿O quieres que pruebe mi nuevo truco super guay en tu cara?

—Pe-pero Kacchan… ¡Ya te lo he dicho, lo siento! —se disculpó, retrocediendo— ¡Es que ibas a-!

— ¡¿Tengo cara de que me importe una soberana mierda?! —se levantó de la cama, subiéndose sus bóxers naranjas con una mano y yendo al baño que conectaba con su habitación para limpiarse la otra— ¡Joder! ¡Esto es jodidamente asqueroso, agh!

Izuku apretó sus labios con fuerza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Entonces miró a su mano derecha y los hilos blanquecinos que habían quedado entre sus dedos.

Ahora _él_ se sentía asqueroso.

Saliendo de la cama, casi se cayó de bruces antes de alcanzar su mochila en la mesa frente a él. Cogió un par de pañuelos de uno del bolsillo frontal y se limpió la mano a conciencia, dejándolo en la papelera metálica llena ya de papeles arrugados. Mientras se ponía bien su propia ropa, no podía dejar de pensar en volver cuanto antes a casa y darse una larga ducha. Limpiarse. Entero. Dejar de oler como si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca de él. Oh, y cepillarse los dientes, dos o tres veces, para así olvidar cómo sabía su boca.

Cogió su mochila y se la colgó a los hombros. Deseó que hubiera cualquier otro espejo donde pudiera mirarse y ver qué cara tenía. Pero tenía que hacerse creer que no estaba tan mal como para salir y decir que había sido solamente otro día normal en la aburrida vida de un frikazo de los superhéroes. Esperó un segundo, antes de poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta, queriendo decir algo, incluso si fuera sólo una despedida.

—Sal de mi casa, Deku.

Ni siquiera le dejó acabar eso antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta en un pestañeo, bajando las escaleras.

—Adiós, señora Bakugou —consiguió decir antes de salir de la casa tan rápido como podía, huyendo de allí como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo infierno.

Estaba lloviendo cuando salió fuera. Qué alivio.

Así sus lágrimas pasarían desapercibidas por una vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

NO SÉ EN SERIO

NO SÉ POR QUÉ LE HE HECHO ESTO A MIS BEBÉS+

NO SÉ NI SIQUIERA POR QUÉ LE HICE ESO A IZUKU AL FINAL

SÓLO

LO SIENTO BRENA

ME LO HE PASADO DEMASIADO BIEN ESCRIBIENDO ESTO

Gracias a mi adorado Dami por hacer de betareader del original en inglés y hacerme reír _además_ de corregir mis fallos. Te quierooo~~

 **Canción del título e inspiración** : Young Blood de The Naked and the Famous (Youtube: watch?v=Olr5Bk7jm3I )


End file.
